


Pineapple Rum

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Background Relationships, Family Feels, Far more tender than I can tag, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: There is an itch in her palms to grab them both by the collars and push them together and screech from the top of her voice, "Just kiss already!"





	Pineapple Rum

Hattie loves her brother really, she does, but Deckard is doing what can only be described as an elegant loiter with his beer bottle in one hand leaning up against the pillar as he watches Hobbs work the grill, hip cocked and eyes half-lidded, and she has to scoff at how ridiculously in love he looks. There is an itch in her palms to grab them both by the collars and push them together and screech from the top of her voice, "Just kiss already!"

Even if they haven't announced anything, Hattie knows that Hobbs has taken up a section of Deckard's closet in the London flat and the last time she was there, she had spied double the amount of eggs being bought. In the absence of Owen to do it, she is gearing up to be the one to give Hobbs the customary 'hurt my brother and they won't find the body' spiel, and the thought of that fills her with a sense of almost satanic glee for all the shit Deckard put her first boyfriends through.

"So, my dad and your brother, right?"

Sam Hobbs slides down onto the seat next to her on the veranda, holding out a sweating glass of pineapple juice that, when Hattie thanks her and takes a sip of it, is pleasantly rum-punched. She takes a deeper, but not without suspicion, pull of it before setting it down. "Unfortunately."

"Are you jealous?" Sam tilts her head, eyes wide and innocent, but Hattie smirks. She is the last to be fooled by that look - she perfected it at seven, after all.

"No," Hattie says, lips curled in amusement. Of course, the Hobbs girl would know about that kiss she and her dad shared. Nothing had come of it, other than cementing the fact that she was the wrong Shaw for him. "Your dad makes my brother happy. Can't be mad at anyone who gets him like that. Besides, I lack the right parts he was looking for."

Sam seems to be satisfied with her answer because she leans back in her chair, folding her legs up under her. The teen pulls out her phone and begins to text. Somewhere behind them, she can hear Mum and Mrs Hobbs laughing about something or another. Hobbs' brothers are all spread out all over the property; tinkering with cars or one of their many machines, or just playing a pick-up game of football with the children.

It's an idyllic existence, one that Hattie can see herself luxuriating in. But even as the thought crosses her mind, she knows that she'll be gearing up for the action, the car chases, the explosions, the whole life on the go. Maybe one day, this could be a possibility, but that day is still a while away.

"Can you teach me how to be a spy?" Sam asks, drawing her attention away from the horizon. 

"I don't think your Dad will be happy with me if I do," Hattie says carefully, testing the words. "And I wouldn't exactly blame him."

Sam considers this, tucking a stray lock of hair behind an ear. "I love him, I do. But I'm not going to be a kid forever and he's going to need someone other than Deckard by his side when he is out there fighting the bad guys. And besides," Sam says, fidgeting a little. "It's not as if we have to tell him."

Hattie thinks about saying no outright; taking into account how Hobbs could respond if he ever finds out about this, how angry Deckard would be to know that his sister was training the girl he was rapidly becoming very fond of to be part of their world.

Her eyes wander back to where her brother had taken a half step closer to Hobbs, elbow knocking to elbow with the other man. Sam turns in her chair, body angled to her. Hattie can see the eagerness in her eyes, the determination in them that spells out a different, far harder and less pleasant avenue for everyone involved if she denies her now.

"I want you to promise me something. You talk to him first. If he says yes, then I'm in. I'll teach you the basics and we can work up to everything else as you go along." Hattie holds up her little finger. "Deal?"

"Do I do it when Deckard's around?" Sam bites down on her bottom lip. 

"Considering what I know about my brother, he'll respect your Dad's decision regarding your wellbeing," Hattie confides. "But it doesn't mean he won't put up a fight in your corner for you, though." She smiles, wiggling her finger. Sam grins, hooking hers to Hattie's. 

"We'll make a Shaw out of you yet." She winks, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. Picking up her pineapple-rum concoction, she takes a drink, relaxing back into her chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
